Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Why is the LPW page up for deletion already? What rule does the Last Post Wins page break? It gives information about a major part of the warframe community. (link: http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Post_Wins) 21:27, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Dogefighter :Please read and reread WARFRAME Wiki:Article Policy - ChickenBar (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Farming Locations This is not a blog post This page is intended to help players know where to go and what to do if they need some specific non-prime resource. Newer players need something like this and most of the questions they ask me would be answered with THIS PAGE. BinyaminTsadikBinyaminTsadik (talk) 11:46, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just going to refer you to the policies again: WARFRAME Wiki:Article Policy. *''page solely for tips and tricks etc. are for blogs.'' *"Best place" is subjective and varies depending on play style and experience. Some have better luck with Phorid, others have better luck in DS. *The term "Farming" is never official nor canon, hence a poor choice for a title. *Information on resource drops can already be found in any planet and resource articles, if not feel free to add them under the "Tips" section. Creating another article of the same material creates redundancy. *This page isn't specifically related to any other articles, prone to become orphaned. *Blogs are more suitable for this kind of material. Alternatively you can create your own user page , then categorize into one of the cats here Category:Mechanics_Research. This category is linked in the . Soon we'll be implementing a few new namespace to encourage people to edit research articles such as this. XV ChickenBar (talk) 22:22, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I concede that the page may have been given a bad name. I would love for someone to come up with a better name. However, this is not solely for tips and tricks. This is information that veteran players have, that newer players do not. Here is a question that I was asked just a few hours ago. "Hey, Enemy1, where can I go to farm some Neural Sensors?" This is such a noob question, and when I went to the wiki to see what it could offer him (because I generally don't answer new players when I can show them where they can get the answer from) here is what the Neural Sensor page said: " It is usually found in quantities of 1 - 4. Neural Sensors are most often found by defeating Alad V (Themisto) rather than by killing normal enemies." Firstly, it should say 1-2, but this is the exact same information that should be organized on a single page. And additional options should be provided if they don't want to do boss runs. This is not "redundant". I ended up taking this player to Cameria Jupiter, with my Hydroid's Pilfering Augment, and teaching him how experienced people farm. I realize that the starchart will change soon, they have been speaking about it the last few devstreams, so this page might become obsolete quite soon. BinyaminTsadik (talk) 02:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) This is Trezden regarding the Mios or Lacera blog I posted. I realize now that I should have posted that in the forums and not as a blog. How do I move it into the forums? Or should I just let it be deleted? Sorry for the trouble. Trezden (talk) 17:10, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Trezden Redirects I created several redirects in recent days (Huras -> Huras Kubrow, Radioactive -> Damage 2.0/Radiation Damage, Shield Lancers ‎-> Shield Lancer, Sorties ‎-> Sortie), most of them were nominated for deletion. I don't understand why some people would have a problem with such shortcuts. Not everyone uses search bar, why would i, if i can use address bar straight away? It's just being unwelcoming to users with alternative ways to browse without a good reason. It's not even titles with typos or something very uncommon and redundant, just assists to skip "page not found", which still creates similar load for a server. Please, rethink your policies. 04:32, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :I posted the reasoning directly on your talk page and in the deletion flag notes. I'll repost it here so the admins can see. ::"You know what would be nice?"If you stopped creating needless redirects. :#Huras wasn't a "wanted page" (displays as a redlink). If you type "Hur" into the searchbar, "Huras Kubrow" is the only result. :#Radioactive isn't an element. Radiation is, which can be shown as by using :#Any plural link that already has a singular article: Shield Lancer and Sortie. For a plural link just tack on an "s" at the end of the brackets. Example: Sorties or Shield Lancers :::Further, both Sorties and Shield Lancers were previously deleted pages. :When pages aren't found, it brings up a page that displays some useful information: :#Press the back button to return to the previous page. :#Search the wiki for pages with that word/phrase. :#Create page. Please check the deletion log first. :#If you created page, it takes time to display. :As for the address bar / search bar: I received the same confusion a while ago when I created a redirect (last year?). An admin deleted the redir and said (I'm paraphrasing) "search bar is better". ~KettleTicket~ (talk) 17:50, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: "Search bar is better". It's not, when i can get on page directly with address bar, it's redundant. ::: Lack of "wanted page" isn't not a reason to drop redirects, "wanted page" is about internal linking, and redirect totally can be entry point. Go check any wiki with "most searched" approach, hell, wikipedia itself uses it. ::: "Radioactive isn't an element." So what? It's a handy "close enough" shortcut to buried subpage. Same goes for plural names. I don't understand why someone should be dropped to unnecessary service page, if they happen to enter plurals or miss capitalization in address bar. ::: It all around looks as "admin said so" thing. Redirects are supposed to increase comfort of using wiki for humans, that happen to use fluid contextual languages, and not fixed indexes, denying this is ridiculous. ::: Post-edit: BTW deleting them is just a prime example of creating busywork for yourselves, since the only thing that stops other oblivious editors from creating such or similar redirects is when the redirects already exist, not "it was deleted before". 19:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm not an admin or even a moderator, so clearly I'm not creating busywork at all. Typing in an address bar isn't "easier". Both require the same amount of time. Think about it: ::::*Search bar: 3 letters shows top results, click on the one you are thinking of, page loads. ::::*Address bar: Page exists, it loads. But you have to average in the amount of time if the page doesn't exist. End up having to search for the actual page instead. Create a redirect of the now "known page". ::::As for "miss capitalization", you don't have to worry about capitalizing words if you use the search bar. ::::Tools exist to make routine-life easier. Life example: typing in notepad has been phased out. Sure, it's essential to learn if you're going to have a career in it, but with drag and drop programs like Dreamweaver and SquareSpace.. who needs to waste time with problems such as figuring out why an image isn't aligned properly? ::::Small note: I still use source editor because Visual Editor has the "category duplication" glitch. ~KettleTicket~ (talk) 04:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) 'Excalinyx' Hey i just was wondering why the Excalinyx page was removed when i thought i followed the rules of the wiki? Is there any way i can fix it to better suit the site? I feel that it provides relevant information on something listed in the Hotfix Hotfix 22.2.2 (See Update 22 for Hotfix notes) that would make no sense for anyone reading them (Update 22) Page in question Kind regards, Excalinyx (talk) 22:27, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :A minor bug doesn't justifies its own page. I do not consider it relevant information personally. If you want to archive the information that this bug existed, the hotfix's patchnotes should already suffice I'd say. Hennils (talk) 23:00, November 2, 2017 (UTC)